Chocolates and Roses
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Sena was planning to give Yozora a Valentine's Day gift and confessing her love but a misunderstanding takes place. Valentine's Day Yuri


A/N: Ok so this is little late for Valentine's Day but I had this idea in my head and I wanted it out of my head because I have other stories to work on. I hope you guys enjoy this story and as always leave reviews and criticism so I can improve on my story telling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai

Chocolates and Roses

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this."_

Sena Kashiwazaki was walking toward the neighbors club with a worried look on her face and holding a box of chocolates with a rose tied to it in her arms. Since today is Valentine's Day, she figured this was the perfect opportunity to give the box and confess her feelings to the person she loves.

"_What do I have to lose, worst case scenario is properly she'll reject me and never speak to me agai- oh ok so I have everything to lose here."_

She stopped in front of the door leading to the neighbors club and stood still with fear while feeling nervous at the same time. The blonde was about to reach the handle when suddenly the door opened, smacked the box she held out of her arm and she landed on the floor. She felt slight pain on her bottom from her fall. Looking up she saw the very person she is in love with: Yozora Mikazuki.

"Ah there you meat what took you so long? Did your meat bags slow you down as usual?" Yozora taunted.

Sena ignored the insult/nickname and stood up to confront her love interest. "Humph as you must know, I was about to arrive before you opened the door stupid Yozora." The blonde responded as she put up her facade.

Yozora was about insult the gamer girl back when she saw a box lying on the floor. Curious she walked over to pick the item up. Upon closer inspection it was a Valentine's Day chocolate box with a rose though slightly damaged tied to it. She turned to see Sena with a scared look on her face but ignored her.

"Nice looking Valentine's present you have here meat. Whose it for?" The short haired girl asked.

The wealthy girl panicked before she thought at Yozora's question. "N-No one it's not what you think!" the blonde exclaimed.

The short haired girl scoffed at this. "Whatever I'm sure this is for Kodaka." Yozora ignoring the blondes response.

Sena didn't plan out this scene. Yozora thinks that the present she holds now belongs to Kodaka.

"Well I guess one more shouldn't hurt him. Come on meat." The black haired girl ordered.

Before Sena could ask what the short haired girl meant by that, Yozora went back inside clubroom. She sighed as she knew that now any chance she had with the short haired girl is zero to none. She went inside the clubroom and was surprised how it looked. The room was decorated with red and pink ribbons on the walls and hearts posted on them as well. One thing the blonde noticed is that there were two piles of Valentine gifts on the table. One pile was bigger than the other.

"Oi meat, quite staring at the piles with your disgusting meat eyes." Yozora called.

Said "meat" turned around to see Yozora and Rika standing on either side of Kodaka. Kobato, Maria and Yukimura were sitting around him as well. If Sena didn't know any better, she would think that Kodaka has his own harem. Speaking of the partial blonde, he had a fatigued look on his face.

"Here Kodaka, another Valentine from meat." Yozora said as she passed the gift to him

"Ooh not even the school idol can resist him huh?" The scientist eccentrically said

"How am I supposed to win aniki now?" The maid said in her monotone voice.

"Yay more chocolate!" Maria cheered.

"Tch it's bad enough I have this servant of god after my minion, now I have I have to deal with you as well." Kobato leered.

Kodaka's face worsens by looking at the chocolates and looked like he was about hurl. "Please no more, I had enough for a lifetime." He said sickly.

Sena was confused about what Kodaka was talking about. "Uh what happened to him? The idol asked wondering what happened to the only guy.

"Aniki ate all the chocolates everyone gave to him." Yukimura replied.

"He ate every single one!?" Sena reacted surprisingly.

"I didn't want to offend everyone since they made them for me." The half blonde added.

"So that explains the pile on the table. So whose pile is next to his?" Sena pointed out to the larger pile on the table.

"Ah that would be Yozora's; she's quite popular with the girls. Oh the thought of her having her own all girls harem is so exciting!" the fangirl said excitedly.

"All of these are from girls!?" Sena yelled again.

"Don't say things like Rika. I accepted them because I didn't want to be thoughtless." Yozora said as she tried to sound sincere.

Sena couldn't believe her love interest received so many gifts, from girls no less. Now she was worried. "S-Say Yozora did any of those girls confess their love to you?" The blue eyed girl asked nervously.

"Yeah some did and others said the same thing in letters but all of them had the same message saying they admired me from afar and stuff like that." The short haired girl replied nonchalantly.

"Oh I see." The blonde said uneasy.

"What about you? Have you received any gifts from anyone today?" The maid asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did but I refused them all." Sena politely replied.

The others were surprised to her say that. It wasn't like Sena to turn down free gifts from her fans.

"That's quite unlike you. You love to obtain gifts from your fans, why didn't you accept them? Rika asked.

Sena looked over at Yozora before answering with a blush. "I-I already like someone." The idol nervously confessed.

The others couldn't believe what they heard. Sena Kashiwazaki, the school idol has a love interest. Whoever it was, the guy is extremely lucky but this didn't impress Yozora.

"Humph. I feel sorry for whoever ends up with you. The boy would properly be miserable for the rest of his life. After all who would end up with a useless, self-obsessed, dim witted sack of meat like yourself?" The short haired girl insulted more so than usual.

Hearing these words cut Sena deep. She knew it; she knew along that Yozora wouldn't feel the same way. Tears were coming out of her eyes, her heart breaking in two. Sadness and anger took over the blondes words. "Stupid Yozora I HATE YOU!" Sena cried out with tears coming out of her eyes. "and to think I-I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as she ran out of the clubroom crying. The others seen her "famous" run aways but this one looked a little different this time. The rest of the neighbors club looked at the short haired girl with stern looks in their eyes.

"What are you all looking at?" Yozora asked wondering why her friends were looking at her like that.

"Yozora, I think you went a little too far this time." Kodaka pointed out

"It's not nice to make fun of someone who is in love." Rika added.

"You're mean." Maria adding her two cents.

"Even I know she did not deserve that." The maid joined in.

"Uh even though she is scary, I don't like it when she's sad like that." Kobato said, dropping her usual act.

Yozora was shocked by what her friends said about Sena. Why would they stand up for her, even Kobato and she's afraid of Sena. "Come on guys it's meat we're talking about, knowing her she'll be back here in a bit." Yozora tried to reason the rest of the group.

"I don't know, she reacted a bit differently this time." The scientist said.

"But its mea..you know what forget it Kodaka eat her chocolates." The short haired girl commanded.

"Eh but why?"

"Because I said so." Yozora said while gritting her teeth.

Kodaka knew he wasn't going win against his childhood friend. Sighing he got up, going to the table to reluctantly eat Sena's chocolate. Upon opening the gift he saw a small note on top of the chocolates. Curious he opened the note and began to read it. After a few minutes, he put the note down as he looked at Yozora with serious eyes. "Yozora you better read this." He said while holding the paper to his childhood friend.

"Why should I?"

"Trust me; you'll know when you read this."

Curious now she took the note from him and began to read it.

"**I know it's cliché to write this down but I didn't know how else to tell you so I figured this was the easiest way to do it. From the first time I saw you, it was love at first sight even though you treat me coldly. I'm glad you put up with me and the more I hang out with you, the more I know about you. Sure we may fight time to time but I feel like I'm closer to you when we do fight. Whenever I'm near you my heart beats fast, my chest tightens and my palms start to sweat. You're the first person who treated me like a person, not the school idol everyone else sees. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I hope you feel the same way about me but even if you don't, I will continue to love you no matter what. I love you Yozora Mikazuki.**

**Sena AKA Meat"**

Yozora couldn't believe what she read. This wasn't a Valentine's gift; it was a confession from meat which means the person she's in love is…

"Oh god"

"Maybe it's time to tell her already." The half blonde said sternly.

"Tell her what?" Yozora asked wondering what Kodaka is getting to.

Kodaka sighed at his friend's question. "Yozora I may be a guy but even I know you have feelings for Sena despite what you say about her." The half blonde explained.

Yozora felt guilt washing over her. He was right; she did love Sena but didn't want to admit it. That's the reason why she insults her daily, so she can push back these feelings she had for the blonde but it was pointless. Realizing her mistake, she ran out to the door but not before Kodaka asked.

"Hey where are you going?"

The short haired girl looked backed at the rest of the members of the neighbors club. "I'm going to correct my mistake" She said as she ran out of the clubroom.

The rest of the members were confused except for Kodaka as what just happened before them. Even more so now that they don't know who's going to eat the chocolates now?

_**Break**_

Yozora was running around the campus, searching for the girl who confessed her feelings to her. She looked everywhere for the blonde but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere.

"_Where is she? How could she have gone so far in a short amount of time?"_

Just as when Yozora was about to give up on hope finding the blonde, she heard crying nearby. Betting everything she followed the noise until she reached the source. There she was, Sena crying on a bench, rubbing her eyes to clear the tears she cried. Cautiously Yozora went up to the sad girl, trying to avoid any more harm to the blonde's now delicate heart.

"H-Hey"

The short haired girl greeted Sena nicely as she could. The blonde looked up to face Yozora, her eyes red, puffy and mad. "What do you want? Here to insult me more?" She yelled in sobs.

"_I must've hurt her more than I thought."_

"I bet this is a sight for you huh? Me, the school idol, the girl who always get good grades crying like a baby." Sena said in a sobbing, pained voice.

The black haired girl couldn't take this. She wanted the old Sena back, the one who always says stupid things, the one who praises herself all the time, the one she loves.

"That's not what I'm here for. I read your letter." Yozora told the sobbing girl.

That's right she wrote a letter pouring her feeling for the other girl. Due to be being so nervous, she forgot all about it. But now none it matters since Yozora doesn't feel the same way as she does. Hearing her say that she read her letter, she just scoffed feeling more depressed.

"So now you know. I bet you're disgusted at me now; I understand so go ahead and call me more names like freak or dyke. I don't care anymore." Sena said with no emotion behind her words.

Yozora gritted her teeth, having heard enough of what Sena keeps saying about herself "Will you stop saying things like that to yourself it's unlike you Sena!" The short haired girl shouted.

The wealthy girl eyes widened, hearing Yozora say her name for the first time.

"I came here to apologize for what I said earlier to you and because I want to show you something."

Sena didn't have enough time to register on what Yozora said. The other girl grabbed her hand and dragged Sena out of the bench to reach their destination. While on the way, the blonde didn't know what to think of this situation she was in. From what she could see, Yozora was acting different and she even said her name. After a few more turns, they ended up in the shoe locker room and more precisely Yozora's shoe locker.

"Wait here, this will be short." Yozora ordered.

Sena did exactly as she was told, looking at Yozora opening her shoe locker and taking out to what appears to be a small red bag with a rose on it. "H-Here I was planning to give this to you after the club was done." Yozora offered while blushing.

The blonde was surprised at what Yozora was giving her: a Valentine's Day gift.

"Y-Yozora this is…"

"I know"

Sena took the bag from the short haired girl. She opened it to reveal small chocolates within. She took one piece and put it in her mouth. The taste was great and the texture was smooth, like it was melting in her mouth. She finished with a satisfied look.

"This is good did you make these?" The idol asked impressively.

"I-I did but they were hard to make but I'm happy you like them." Yozora said with a blush.

"But why?"

Sena kind of already knows the answer but she wanted to hear from Yozora herself. "I did all of this because I like you." Yozora answered and blushed even more.

That was it, the words she wanted to hear for so long. Her heart was beating fast once again now that she knows Yozora felt the same way about her.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier and what I said can you forgive me? The short haired girl pleaded.

"Of course I can but only one condition." The blonde smirked.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Sena sweetly asked

Yozora did as she was told wondering what the blonde had in store for her. She quickly found out as she felt arms wrap around her neck and soft lips touching her own. She kissed back the girl she now loves and wrapped her arms around Sena's waist. What seemed like minutes in the real world felt like an eternity to the two girls as they kissed with every bit of love they had for each other. Short on air, the two girls separated while panting from the loss of breath from the kiss.

'I love you Yozora."

"I love you too Sena."

They looked into each other's eyes with love in them. With everything resolved there was one more thing to do before the day ends.

"How about we go back to the clubroom the others must be worried." Yozora spoke.

"Yeah we should." Sena giggled.

Yozora held the blondes hand and walked back to the clubroom.

"When we get back, I would like to eat your chocolates if the others didn't eat them already." The short haired girl said.

"Well if that happens we can share mine" The blonde answered.

They continued to walk to the club now knowing each others love. To the both of them, their dreams have come true. This was truly the greatest Valentine's Day they could've wished for.


End file.
